Entra en mi vida
by Luthien4D
Summary: ME SUICIDO AHORA MISMO NO PUEDO CREERLO ESCRIBI UN TAIMI es el primero y el ultimo, puede empezar como Taiora pero termina como... Taimi... que miedo


Notas: antes de empezar a leer este fanfic quiero decirles que ni Sora ni Tai se conocen  
  
Entra en mi vida (Sin Banderas)  
Escrito por Sora_15  
  
- Un dia mas en mi aburrida vida, es fin de semana y Yamatto me ha invitado a una fiesta, lo mismo de todos los fines de semana nada cambia, siempre una fiesta la disco o lo que sea pero siempre salgo de mi casa a esta hora  
  
Kari: tambien vas a salir hoy  
Tai: si por que no he de salir eh  
Kari: no yo solo decia es que nunca te has quedado en casa un fin de semana  
Tai: no importa ya me voy y no me esperen llegare tarde  
Kari: esta bien le dire a mis papas  
  
- Sali de la casa con rumbo a la casa de Yamatto donde se llevaria acabo la supuesta fiesta, por fin llegue, la casa estaba a reventar de gente...  
  
Matt: por fin llegas Taichi  
Tai: cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me gusta que me llames asi  
Matt: entonces tu tampoco me llames Yamatto  
Tai: de acuerdo Matt, y bien que nueva chica as conocido ahora  
Matt: a ninguna pero pienso hablar con aquella- sellalando para enfrente  
Tai: ella????  
  
- Bueno no era mi tipo de chava, pero creo que para Matt era indicada, ella era como decirlo algo mayor para nosotros pero como dijo la persona indicada para Matt  
  
Matt: y que te parece te agrada  
Tai: a mi para nada  
Matt: bueno pero quiero que me agas un favor  
Tai: de que se trata  
Matt: esta chava con la que quiero platicar esta hablado con otra chava podriamos ir los dos para platicar cada uno con una si me harias ese favor  
Tai: por que no, lo mismo que hago en todas la fiestas  
Matt: que buen amigo eres  
  
- Nos acercamos a las chavas, yo aun no podia lograr a distinguir a la chava que estaba acompañando a la chica que Matt queria conquistar esta noche, cuando logre verla vi que no era como la otra chava ella se veia de nuestra edad, tenia los ojos rojos, y el cabello cafe claro...  
  
Matt: que onda chavas se estan divirtiendo  
Chava: claro que si, tu eres Yamatto el que organiso la fiesta verdad  
Matt: claro que si pero puedes llamarme Matt, cual es tu nombre  
Chava: mi nombre es Ginger  
Matt: que hermoso nombre tienes, el es Taichi  
Tai: mucho gusto  
Ginger: mucho gusto Taichi, la chava que esta conmigo se llama Sora  
Sora: buenas noches  
Tai: si buenas noches, mucho gusto en conocerte  
  
Buenas noches, mucho gusto  
  
- Seguimos platicando por un rato Matt seguia platicando con esa chava Ginger y yo con esa tal chava llamada Sora, claro que es solo una chava mas no tiene nada de diferente de las demas chavas que he conocido...  
  
Sora: asi que te llamas Taichi  
Tai: si, pero puedes llamarme solo Tai, me agrada mas  
Sora: esta bien Tai  
  
Eras una chica mas  
  
- Platicamos de cualquier cosa que se nos ocurriera cuando vi lo mas insesperado...  
  
Sora: ya viste aquello- señalando asi adelante  
Tai: valla parece que Matt si que es rapido con tu amiga verdad  
Sora: pero Ginger siempre es asi, siempre anda buscando a un chavo a quien conquistar y mejor si son mas chicos que ella- Matt y Giner se estaban besando  
Tai: y a Matt le agradan las chavas mas grandes que el  
Sora: y dime que tipo de chavas te gustan a ti  
Tai: no lo se  
Sora: como que no lo sabes  
Tai: es que nadie me habia preguntado algo como eso, bueno pero dime cuantos años tienes  
Sora: tengo 15 años y tu  
Tai: yo tambien tengo 15 años  
Sora: genial- sonriendo  
  
- Que fue lo que me paso, su sonrisa fue como si... no se que es pero me agrada esto que siento muy dentro de mi ser, no se por que...  
  
Despues de cinco minutos  
Ya eras alguien especial  
  
Tai: sabes lo que te voy a decir es algo que no se  
Sora: que quieres decirme  
Tai: es que no se como explicarlo es la primera vez que me pasa esto, me agrad mucho tu compañia y me gustaria estar asi contigo para siempre  
  
Sin hablarme  
Sin tocarme  
Algo dentro se encendio  
  
Sora(sonrojada): si de seguro es lo mismo que le dices a todas las chavas que conoces  
Tai: no como crees... yo no soy asi... en verdad no entiendo que me pasa es la primera vez que veo a una chava asi como te veo a ti  
Sora: muchas gracias  
  
- Seguimos asi solo viendonos parecia que nos entendiamos sin necesidad de palabras se me pasaron las horas, solo pude reaccionar cuando...  
  
En tus ojos se hacia tarde  
Y me olvidaba del relock   
  
Ginger: Sora ya nos vamos  
Sora: a si verdad, bueno Tai nos vemos  
Tai: oye espera  
Sora: que pasa  
Tai: me podrias dar tu telefono  
Sora: si claro, tienes una pluma y un papel  
Tai: solo traigo una pluma, anota el telefono en mi mano  
Sora: esta bien- toma la mano de Tai y escribe su telefono- llamame si, adios- se despide con un beso en la mejilla- se va con Ginger  
Matt: parece que te flecharon amigo  
Tai: que...  
Matt: nunca pense que te llegaras a enamorar a primera vista  
Tai: yo tampoco amigo  
Matt: las flechas de cupido llegan cuando menos lo esperas  
  
Estos dias a tu lado  
Me enseñaron que en verdad  
  
- Al dia siguiente llame a Sora por telefono, lo cual sorprendio a Kari, ya que nunca antes le habia hablado a una chava antes...  
Tai: que tal Sora  
Sora: a Tai eres tu que bueno que llamas  
Tai: si bueno es que queria invitarte a salir  
Kari: tu hermano salir, y con una chava no puedo creerlo  
Tai: hay Kari no molestes  
Sora: jajaja ella es tu hermana  
Tai: si aunque molesta habeses  
Sora: por lo que veo no sales mucho con chavas verdad  
Tai: bueno dejemos eso aparte, si quieres salir conmigo  
Sora: claro que si  
  
- Asi sali con ella eramos algo asi como amigos con derechos y esos dias que estuve saliendo con ella me enseñaron lo que era el amor de verdad, siento algo dentro de mi que no puedo explicarno  
  
No hay tiempo de terminar  
Para comenzar a amar  
  
Tai: Sora me encanta cuando salimos juntos  
Sora: a mi tambien Tai  
Tai: en verdad eres una chava diferente de las demas  
Sora: gracias  
Tai: sabes queria preguntarte si quisas tu quisieras ser... mi... novia  
Sora: yo bueno... es que hace poco tiempo que nos conocemos y no se  
Tai: se que nos conocemos de hace poco tiempo pero para mi eso es suficiente para saber que eres una chava diferente y especial para mi, siento que te conosco desde hace mucho tiempo se que no tiene logica, no hay alguna razon pero en mi corazon si la hay  
Sora: Tai yo solo  
Tai: en mi corazon hay una razon logica y es que te amo Sora  
  
Siento algo tan profundo  
Que no tiene explicacion  
No hay razon logica  
En mi corazon  
  
Sora: yo tambien siento lo mismo que tu Tai- Tai se va hacercando a Sora poco a poco, sus narizes se rosan y luego sus labios tambien se rozan, asta que se tocan, Tai la toma por la cintura  
Tai: eso quiere decir que aceptas  
Sora: claro  
  
- Que geniales fueron estas semanas ya no me siento como antes, antes me senti en la completa soledad ahora ya no es asi ahora en diferente me siento genial junto a mi cielo no hay nada que se le pueda comparar a esta gran felicidad.  
  
Paso el tiempo cuando lo que menos penso Tai que llegara a su vida paso...  
  
- Ire a ver a Sora para ver como esta, mi sorpresa de seguro le caera muy bien...  
  
Pero no sabia que el que se sorprenderia seria el... Iba caminando cuando lo que menos queria ver en este mundo... se le presento  
  
Tai: Matt, Sora que hacen  
  
Matt y Sora se separan en ese momento se estaban besando...  
  
Tai: como es posible que me hagas esto Sora  
Sora: dejame explicarte Tai no es lo que crees  
Tai: como que no es lo que cree te estabas besando con Matt  
Matt: Tai dejame que te expliquemos  
Tai: y tu- lo golpe- se supone que eres mi mejor amigo y me haces esto  
Sora: Tai no queria hacerte daño pero es que sin pensarlo me fui enamorando de Matt en serio no quiero lastimarte  
Tai: no quieres lastimarme pues ya lo has hecho, como ninguna otra persona lo habia hecho- sale corriendo de ahi  
Sora(trisite): Tai- iba a ir tras el  
Matt: dejalo, en un tiempo lo entendera y veras que el tambien sera feliz  
Sora: no lo se  
  
- Como pudieron hacerme esto los dos son unos tontos, la primera vez que me enamoro y me sucede esto como es posible...  
  
Yo te comenze por extrañar  
Pero empeze a necesitarte luego  
  
El tiempo paso Tai nunca mas volvio a ver a Sora, ni a Matt, o mas bien no queria verlos, fue asta un dia en la escuela que la vida de Tai volvio a cambiar...  
  
Maestro: hoy tendremos la presencia de una nueva compañera ella viene de Estados Unidos, su nombre es Mimi Tachikawu, antes vivia en Japon pero se mudo a los Estados Unidos y ahora a vuelto a Japon, espero que todos sean buenos con ella, sientante al lado de Kamiya  
Mimi: hola- pero Tai no le constesta  
Aida: no te preocupes por Kamiya el nunca le habla a las chavas  
Mimi: va veo  
  
A la hora del receso... Mimi pudo observar a Kamiya jugando futbol, al parecer su cara denotaba felicidad no como cuando la conocio, pero Mimi tambien noto que Kamiya tenia su club de admiradoras apesar de lo frio que era con ellas, pero Kamiya al ver a su las chavas animandolo denotaba en su cara tristesa y ¿odio? Mimi no entendia la actitud de Kamiya y quiso averiguar que era lo que le pasaba, asi que a la hora de la salida...  
  
Mimi: hola Kamiya- sigo sin contestar y salio del salon, Mimi lo sigio  
Mimi: oye por que tan frio con la chavas, acaso te hicimos algo malo  
Tai: que te importa  
Mimi: bueno al menos ya me contestaste eso es algo, pero dime por que te comportas asi con las chavas como si las odiaras- no le contesto- acaso alguna te hiso algo malo  
Tai: si  
Mimi: pero no por eso tienes que odiarnos a todas, no todas somos iguales  
Tai: eso nadie me lo puede asegurar  
  
Buenas noches mucho gusto  
Ya no existe nadie mas  
  
Mimi: mira a mi me paso lo mismo cuando yo vivia en Japon conocia a un chico pero me dejo por alguien mas pero no por eso odio a todos los hombres  
Tai: pero de seguro no fue como lo mio  
Mimi: claro que no lo mio fue fatal, mi novio me engaño con mi mejor amiga  
Tai: lo mismo me paso a mi tambien mi novia me engaño con mi mejor amigo  
Mimi: ya ves nos parecemos, pero yo no odio a los hombres tu deverias ser igual, yo solo odio a Yamatto, no a todos los hombres  
Tai: dijiste Yamatto, te estas refieriendo a Matt Ishida  
Mimi: si el mismo lo conoces  
Tai: el es el mejor amigo que me robo a mi novia  
Mimi: cual es el nombre de tu novia o ex-novia  
Tai: se llama Sora... Sora Tekenouchi  
Mimi: ella es la mejor amiga que me robo a mi novio  
Tai: mira que tanto nos parecemos tanto que los dos fuimos engañados por la misma persona  
Mimi: entonces ahora no hay nadie en tu vida  
Tai: no ya existe nadie mas  
Mimi: sabes ni siquiera nos hemos presentado como es devio mi nombre es Tachikawu Mimi  
Tai: el mi es Kamiya Taichi, mucho gusto Tachikawua  
Mimi: puedes llamarme Mimi  
Tai: entonces tu tambie puedes llamarme Tai  
Mimi: Tai no te llamas Taichi  
Tai: es un diminutivo  
Mimi: es muy gracioso jajajaja  
Tai: jajajaja tienes razon  
  
- Despues lleve a Mimi a su casa, no recuerdo haberme reido de esa manera en mucho tiempo parece que el conocer a Mimi le vino bien a mi vida... pasamos mucho tiempo juntos demasiado diria yo pero es bueno asi podre volver a confiar en las mujeres gracias a Mimi  
  
Despues de este tiempo juntos  
No puedo volver a amar  
  
Mimi: dime Tai tu volverias a amar  
Tai: no lo se pero creo que no podria volver a amar, por que tu si  
Mimi: pense que tampoco podria volver a amar pero ahora que conoci a alguien no estoy segura  
Tai: como que no estas segura  
Mimi: conocia a alguien muy especial se que el no me va a hacer sufrir como Yamatto lo hiso, y creo que me estoy enamorando de el  
Tai: y quien es esa persona  
  
Tu me hablaste  
Me tocaste  
  
Mimi(sonrojada): bueno la persona que nunca me va lastimar es por que el ha sufrido lo mismo que yo y entiende perfectamente como me siento  
Tai(sonrojado): quieres... decir... que...  
Mimi: es lo que supones Tai me he enamorado de nuevo y es de TI, TE AMO TAI, dime que tu sientes lo mismo por mi  
Tai(sonrojado): es que yo Mimi  
Mimi: tu eres la persona indicada para mi y como yo lo soy para ti nunca te traicionare como lo hiso Sora  
  
Y te volviste mi ilusion  
  
Tai: creo que tienes razon Mimi, y quiero decirte que hace tiempo que yo tambien te amo, pero no queria admitirlo pense que me hiba a pasar lo mismo y preferi guardarlo en lo mas profundo de mi corazon, y tal vez asi olvidarlo  
Mimi: era lo que me pasaba a mi pero pense que era mejor decirtelo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde Taichi-chan  
Tai: te amor Mimi-chan- se besan apasionadamente- creo que ahora si podre ser feliz  
Mimi: igual pienso yo  
  
- Ahora se que con Mimi no me va a pasar lo mismo que con Sora, Mimi es diferente ella es la chica que siempre espera que siempre soñe tener en mi brazon ella es mi todo, ella es mi vida  
  
Quiero que seas dueña de mi corazon  
Entra en mi vida  
  
Tai: dime Mimi realmente me amas  
Mimi: claro que si, acaso lo dudas  
Tai: claro que no pero es que quiero que tu seas la dueña de mi corazon  
Mimi: claro que acepto con tal de que tu sea el dueño de mi corazon  
Tai: hay Mimi no sabes cuanto te amo entraste en mi vida  
Mimi: tu en la mia Taichi-chan  
  
- Mimi me ha sacado de mi soledad, no fue lo mismo que con Sora ella me hizzo sentir especial a los 5 minutos que la conoci, pero no Mimi fue diferente tuve que tratarla un poco mas para poder enamorarme de ella, no se cual de mis dos amores haya sido el verdadero solo se que el futuro sera el unico que sabra si es correcto lo que hice, pero por ahora estoy feliz con Mimi asi que no habra que pensar en nada mas  
  
Te abro la puerta  
Se que en tus brazos  
Ya no habia noches desiertas  
Entra en mi vida  
Te comenze por extrañar  
Pero empeze a necesitarte luego  
Entra en mis horas  
Salvame ahora  
Abre tus brazos fuerte  
Y dejame entrar  
Entra en mi vida  
Te abro la puerta  
Se que en tus brazos  
Ya no habra noches desiertas  
  
Notas:  
Que les parece mi primer Taimi espero que le guste a los fans de esa pareja, ya que este fanfic fue hecho pensando en ellos(por que en lo particular a mi no me agrada esa pareja) pero decidi hacer un fanfic de cada pareja que hay en Digimon, comentarios, gitometasos o quejas a sora15_kamiya@hotmail.com  
Devo decir que este fanfic lo escribi mientras estaba trabajando(ya que por el momento no estoy estudiando) lo cual no es bueno, asi que la moraleja de mi historia "PONGAN ATENCION A LA ESCUELA, SI NO VAN A TERMINAR COMO YO Y REALMENTE NO ES BUENO QUE TE CORRAN DE LA ESCUELA, AUNQUE UNO PIENSE QUE SIN ESCUELA UNO ESTA BIEN ESO NO ES CIERTO UNO SE ABURRE MUCHO SI NO VA LA ESCUELA, Y SI NO VAS A LA ESCUELA TIENES QUE TRABAJAR COMO YO"


End file.
